


Dean, or Steve?

by DeanCaslover1214



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Dean, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Feels, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, I blame Age of Ultron, I feel like I need more tags, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanCaslover1214/pseuds/DeanCaslover1214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Age of Ultron, Ultron tells Steve he's God's Righteous Man. Because I'm a dork and no one has written this before (I think) I felt the need to write this. </p>
<p>Instead of sending Dean to space or Purgatory or whatever he was going to do, Death tells Dean he has to go through trials to get rid of the mark. He is sent to a new universe and he is the complete opposite of his old self. He can finally be himself. So when WWII rolls around he has to help people, because that is who he is, so former Dean Winchester, currently Steve Rogers goes to war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean, or Steve?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not changing much dialog in the first Cap movie. I'm hoping to go through to AoU. I refuse to do CW because that broke my heart. Great movie, but the feels. I can't decide the pairing so you guys vote. I'll give you until chapter 4, which won't be posted for like a week. Any way, Destiel, Stucky, or Stony (Or Steve/Bucky/Tony). Tell me what you think in the comments below.
> 
> And yes I realize I should be writing my other stories but at the moment I don't have inspiration for one and the other one I need my co-author for and she is working like all summer so boo.
> 
> Also tell me if my formatting is weird. This is only the second story I've written so I'm still not used to AO3 copy past box.

**CHAPTER 1**

3rd Person

All that can be seen is white. There is snow pouring down onto an icy landscape. A car drives up and stops in of a man holding a staff with a blinking red light on top. Two men dressed like eskimos get out of the truck. The man with the staff says “Are you the guys from Washington?”

One of the men replied, “You get many other visitors out here?”

The other asked “How long you been on sight?” The men started walking towards the item.

The first man answered “Since this morning. A Russian oil team called it in about 18 hours ago.”

The man without the quippy comeback questioned “How come nobody spotted it before?”

The man replied “It’s really not that surprising.This landscape is changing all the time. You got any idea what this thing is exactly?”

The man with the quippy comeback said, “I don’t know, it’s probably a weather balloon.’”

The man who was on site laughed, “I don’t think so. You know, we don’t have the equipment for a job like this.

“How long before we can start craning it out?”

The first man stated, “I don’t think you quite understand. You guys are going to need one hell of a crane.” The two men from Washington looked up and  saw the tip of a plane wing, and were surprised by the sheer size of it. They understood what the guy said, they would need one hell of a crane.

A few minutes later they were drilling a hole in the tip of the plane with a laser. When the hole was finally cut, the two guys from Washington lowered themselves into the plane, “Base, we’re in.” The two men started to poke around the foreign place. “What is this?” The two notice the pilot's chair and start to head in that direction.

One of the men look down and see something. He brushes snow off of the item and looks at it curiously.. “Lieutenant.What is it?”

“My God.” The other man stares in shock at the find. “Base, get me a line to the Colonel.”

Over the radio a man says, “It’s 3 am sir.”

“I don’t care what time it is. This one has waited long enough.” The men are both staring at a red, white, and blue circular object.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Narration~~~~~~~

Now this is the point in the movie where the viewers look into the 5th try of Steven Grant Rogers enlisting for World War II. However, this is a different universe. We are going both further back, further forward, and sideways into a different dimension.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean POV

Dean was washing his hands in the sink of his motel room, and despite the mark on his arm Dean was feeling a wave of regret, guilt, and sorrow. He looked up into the mirror and saw his best friend, someone whom he cared greatly for (even if he never says so explicitly) bloodied. Dean remembered what happened to Castiel. _No, no, Why did I hurt him. He was just trying to talk to me. He told me he cared about me. He said he didn’t want to watch me murder the world._

**_You did it because he deserved it. It’s all your fault. Everything. If you had been strong enough none of this would have happened. If you had been strong enough to resist me then you wouldn’t be in this mess._ ** Dean started to get angry. **_That’s right. Get angry. You did this to yourself. Lucifer and Cain resisted for hundreds of years. And look at you. Can’t even resist me for a year. No matter what you do you can never wash your hands of all the blood. Castiel, Ruddy._ **

Dean punched the mirror. And started to trash his motel room. Dean came to a realization. _I can’t fight this anymore. The mark is going to take over soon. I refuse to kill the people I care about. Now it’s time to do something about this. Sam said Metatron said that this was Lucifer level magic, so I’m going higher up on the food chain. I’ll get Death to get rid of it, kill me whatever. I can’t do this anymore._ Dean grabbed a notepad from the floor and wrote ‘She’s all yours-’ and left the keys to his car, his Impala, his baby next to the note and walked out the door.

~~~Hours later~~~

Dean arrived at an abandoned bar and got ready to summon Death. He set everything up and then cut his hand and said “Te nunc invoco mortem.Te in mea potestate defixi.” The lights blew out and the ground started rumbling, as with most summoning rituals. “Nunc et in aeternum.” The rattling and rumbling stopped. Dean wrapped his hand with a bandana to stop the bleeding.

“Don’t tell me that’s queso.” Dean turned and saw Death,

“Yeah-yes. Queso and, uh, taquitos, tamales.” Dean picked up the pre-made tray and took it over to Death. “Homemade by yours truley. All with the bad fat.” Death leaned over the tray and sniffed. Dean said “Consider it an offering.”

Death rolled his eyes. “For?”

Dean said with a straight face, nothing betraying the emotional turmoil he felt inside. “I want you to kill me.”

Death took a bit of the food and drawled out “What I find truly fascinating, Dean...mmhh That’s good….Is that you and I both know that I’ve been burned by you Winchesters before, yet you still call.” Death wandered over to the other food Dean had laid out.

“Yeah I know, but not this time okay? No games, no second thoughts.” Dean walked over to Death and set down his tray.He pointed to the mark on his right arm. “I know you know what this is.” Death looked and furrowed his brow. “ I know you know what it can do. I’ve tried to fight it. I’ve tried to beat it on my own. And I-I can’t. I got no moves left, except you.” Dean looked at Death as he turned his head.

“Well I never thought I’d see the day. My goodness. Dean Winchester had tipped over his King,” Death was looking over to him. Dean swallowed Death had this gaze that he thought could see right through him, into his soul (he probably could). “But I won’t kill you Dean.”

“You’re Death.”

“And that mark on your arm is the first curse. _Nothing_ can kill you.”

“Okay, well, forget killing me. Can you get rid of it?” Dean asked, Desperate to get rid of the thing. He just couldn’t fight it anymore.

“I could…” Death said, trailing off at the end.

Dean sensing a but spoke his thoughts, “But?”

“But you would have to go through some trials.” Dean opened his mouth, remembering the trials from both the angel tablet and the demon tablet. “Nothing like the ones Metatron wrote down. You would have to live another life. You would have to prove to me, God and yourself that you are not the demon that the mark is making you into. At this moment your mind is torn. Your mind is screaming that this is wrong and that you don’t deserve this. But the parts of your mind that you keep locked away, the parts the mark is influencing is saying that you do deserve this and so much more. Whether as a punishment or as a reward. Your mind is torn in two. You need to have a out of body experience so to say. I would  take all of your mind and take away the marks influence. You would be free to make your own choices.” Death explained.

Dean took a moment to think. _A new life? A different life? Isn’t this what he had always wanted, in the deep recesses of his mind that he never acknowledged. This sounds too good._ “What’s the catch?”

Death smirked. “Very good, there is always a catch. You would have new parents and possibly siblings. You would be in a n alternate dimension. No contact with anyone from this time or dimension until you are either called by myself or God. If you prove yourself then you would be rid of the mark.. You must understand, you will not be able to communicate in anyway shape or form with anyone from this reality.Not Sam, not Castiel or anyone. If someone were to remove the mark in any way other than this, it would release The Darkness, she is God’s sister. She would try to end all life in the universe, she would want to snuff out the light. Eons ago God was trying to create life on Earth, every time he would, she would come by and kill them all. ”

Dean thought some more. Then asked, “If I do prove myself, then if I choose, could I come back.”

“If you choose to.” Death said.

“Then I accept.” Dean said. “Just let me write a text to Sammy.” Death nodded. Dean opened up a group chat with Castiel and Sam.

 

_Sammy,_

_By the time you read this it will be too late to stop. You might have figured out by now where I am, maybe even who I’m with but you can’t stop this._

_I tried to fight the mark Sammy, but it’s too much. I can’t do it. I’m not as strong as you think I am. I’m just a weak man who is tired. I’m tired of fighting Sammy. I don’t want to hurt anyone anymore. You probably saw what I did to Cas. I can’t believe I did that. Because I know you’re going to show this to Cas, God Cas I’m so sorry. I know you just wanted to help and I beat the shit out of you. I’m sorry man. What I got from the talk leading up to the beating was that you care about me. Well I care about you too. That’s why I’m doing this guys. I can’t fight anymore. Maybe when I come back, hopefully without the mark, we can work this out._

_I talked to Death. He told me that I can go through a trial  to get rid of the mark. He says it has no catches besides no contact with any of you. Guys, if this work this is not goodbye forever, it’s a see you later._

_Sammy, if you stop hunting monsters and start to make a normal life by the time I come back I wish you luck. And when I come back I’ll leave you alone._

_Cas, man, just do something that makes you happy._

 

_I don’t know how long I’ll be gone, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years. Death says time moves differently where I’m going._

_By for now, hopefully I’ll see you soon._

_Dean_

  


Dean pressed send, then quickly sent another with his location, so they could get the details from Death. “I’m ready.”

Death waved his hand and a symbol appeared on the ground. He instructed Dean to stand in the middle, and he began to chant. “Hoc vult purgare se subire iudicium Signum Cain primae maledictionis, et ipse fecit Lucifers. Deinde indignum fore iste vivet usque ad Cain cum signo aut alio interit successoribus transmissa est. Mark digna probatum fuerit amotus fuero a corpore, anima et mente regeretur. Ita dico, particeps homicidae est mors (Translation-This man wishes to undergo the trial to purge himself of the Mark of Cain, the first curse, made by Lucifer's hand himself. Should this man prove to be unworthy then he shall live with the Mark of Cain until it is passed to another or he perishes by his successors hand. If he shall be proven worthy then the Mark shall be removed from his body, soul, and mind. So say I, taker of life, Death)”

 

There was a flash of light and it grew brighter and brighter.When the light died down Death was standing over Dean's body.

 

**\--AN: This is where the symbol is** **-<http://www.muslimsandtheworld.com/triangle-inside-circle-occult-illuminati-symbol/> **

 

 


End file.
